


Spring day

by mag1da964



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Okumura Eiji, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Sing Soo-Ling/Lee Yut-Lung, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Protective Ash Lynx, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Strangers to Lovers, Tags May Change, eiji has a sad past, older Ash Lynx, younger Okumura Eiji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag1da964/pseuds/mag1da964
Summary: Eiji is moving to New York to go to university, he´s been studying hard even if he had a hard last year of high school, which he´s still a bit traumatised from.In university he meets Ash and they directly become friends. But is there maybe something more between them or is it just Eijis imagination?





	Spring day

When I look out the window, the sky is blue and no clouds can be seen. The train ride from the airport to the university is long and I pull my legs up onto the seat and hug them against my chest. My body is tired and I cannot wait to get there, finally, the flight from Tokyo to New York was so long and I didn’t get any sleep at all. Of course the person right next to me fell asleep directly when the plane took off and was snoring the whole flight. Every time I tried to fall asleep I could just hear his snoring. 

I shudder at the thought and think instead about the bed at my new place. Hopefully the bed is warm and comfy, but I don´t even think it will matter because either way, I will fall asleep directly. 

When I got accepted to the university in New York I was thrilled, my family not so much. They wanted me to study nearby, but I always knew I wanted to study in USA. After the accident last year I wanted to get away, far away and the many years I tried to learn english would have gone to waist if I didn’t go to school here. After many weeks of argument and almost falling out with my family they finally accepted my dream. Now I’m here, I can see the university building on my left side, its so much bigger than I thought it would be and I almost regret my choice to move here. What if I hate my room? What if I don´t make any friends? I shake my head, trying to get away the bad thoughts. 

When I get off the train with my two gigantic luggages and my backpack, I feel small. The building is even bigger close up and I feel so lost and out of place. I take a big breath before dragging my super heavy luggages towards the student apartments. Its not super warm but I can feel myself sweating from exhaustion. My body aches when I get to my room and I just want to sleep. I will pack up my things tomorrow. 

I hade gotten my keys from the front desk and now I stand here, key in one hand infront of the keyhole to my new home. My hand starts to shake, what if the other people in the corridor will hate me. Well I’m super grateful that I don´t have to share a room but I still have to share the kitchen and the showers. I steady my hand and open the door, closing my eyes and not opening them until the door is fully open. I take a shaky breath and sigh in relief, its the same as the photos. Its not a bad replica of the photo, its the same. I manage to get all my things inside before I shut the door and lock it. The room is small but there’s a toilet, thank god. In the room there’s a bed, one bookshelf and one sofa. Its cosy and I’m so tired I don´t even bother to take of my clothes. I just throw myself onto the bed and directly falls asleep. 

——-

When I wake up I feel like a bolder has landed onto my head. My body feels uncomfortable and I understand that its probably because I fell asleep fully clothed. I swing my legs over the bed and put take of the clothes I’ve been wearing the whole trip here from Tokyo. Instead I put on a pair of grey joggers and a black hoodie, I splash my face with water and decide to go into the kitchen. I´m hungry and need something to eat.

When I get close to the kitchen I hear voices and nearly turn around to walk back to my own room. 

”How was the summer break?” An english talking person asks someone. I stand there a few more seconds not really listening to their conversation, I don´t want to eavesdrop, before I decide to walk in. I can’t ignore the kitchen and my corridor mates for a whole year. 

Directly when I walk in my eyes meet a pair of green eyes and the only thing I can think of to describe them with is, beautiful. When I look closer the eyes belong to a guy, maybe a year older than me, he has blonde hair and he looks to be a lot taller than me. He smiles when he sees me.

”You must be a freshman.” He says and stands up from the chair he had been sitting on. I nod and look at the other people in the room. Theres a chines guy with a purple mohawk and black sunglasses inside, I frown and avert my eyes to the other person. He´s also chines and has black short hair, he’s shorter than the other two and looks to be my age. 

”My names Ash.” The blonde guy says and smiles at me, I smile back and shake his outstretched hand. 

”Eiji.” I say and wish my hand is not sweaty. Ash doesn’t look repulsed when he shakes my hand so hopefully it´s not too sweaty. 

”This is Shorter and this is Sing.” Ash introduces his friends, the purple haired guy, shorter nods and Sing smiles at me. ”Shorter and I’ve been going here for two years and this is Sings first year, just like you.” He smiles again and I feel at ease. There’s something so reassuring about Ashs smile which makes me feel safe. ”Are you hungry?” He asks when I don´t answer for a while.

”Yes, I haven’t eaten since before my flight and that was 48 hours ago.” I say, all three of them looks horrified and Shorter almost looks like I’m dying. 

”48 hours, you must be dying.” Shorter almost shouts and Ash winces at his scream of horror. 

”Don´t mind him, he’s just desperate about food.” Ash says and Shorter shoves him in the shoulder. ”Would you like to come eat with us at a resaurant, we´re taking a walk there, its just five minutes.” He asks and smiles again. Pros and cons with going to a restaurant with Ash and his friends, pros are that I can eat and maybe make some friends, cons are that I have to talk to strangers for maybe over an hour. And above all, in english, I think about my choices for a few seconds before I decide.

”That sounds nice, I’m just going to get changed.” I looked down at my clothes, I don´t want my first eating out with possible new friends to be in my comfy sweater clothes. 

”It´s fine you look great. No one will care, its a student restaurant so everyone wears comfy clothes.” Ash waves his hand and I can feel my cheeks heating up with embarrassment. 

”Okay.” I say and we all walk out towards the restaurant. 

——

When we get there Ash is right, almost everyone is wearing a sweatshirt and a pair of joggers. We sit down at one of the booths and a waitress comes with the menus for us. It´s just a lot of American food that I don´t really like and I almost start to feel homesick. I sit next to Ash and he nudge me gently with his elbow.

”What´re you ordering?” He asks and I have absolutely no idea, half of the food I have never heard of. 

”No idea, I don´t really know any of these.” I wave my hand over the menu. Ash nods understandingly.

”I can order you something and if you don´t like it I will pay for it but otherwise if you like it you will know what to order next time.” He waits for me to agree and I nod quickly, he takes my menu and waves to the waitress to come back and take our orders. For me he orders a hamburger with avocado on top.

While we wait for the food to arrive they talk about school and which teachers they hate and which ones are good. I learn that Shorter and Sing and childhood friends and Shorter and Ash has been best friends since they met in high school. They all ask me questions as well but because I don´t talk much they quickly start to talk about something else. I feel pathetic and I want to talk more but at the same time I’m afraid that the events from high school will happen again. I don´t want to get to close with someone if they’re going to abandon me in the end, when I need them the most. I shake my head, this is not the time and place to think about my past. 

”Where are you from Eiji?” Ash asks and I get pulled away from my thoughts. 

”Tokyo, Japan.” I say and Ashs eyes lit up, the green sparkling. 

”I´ve always wanted to go to Japan.” He sighs and Shorter chuckles. 

”He always talks about these horror movies and how much better the Japanese version is.” Shorter chuckles again and Ash gives him a pointed look.

”That was ages ago, I was in a horror movie phase.” Ash mutters and I can feel a smile creeping onto my lips. Ash looks so young when he frowns, just like a little kid. He kicks Shorters leg playfully under the table, which makes him seem even more like a kid. 

”You got in a big argument with Yut-Lung when he said the American version of the ring was better than the Japanese.” Shorter points out and I chuckle quitly. ”Even Eiji thinks you´re pathetic.” Shorter snorts and I can feel my cheeks heat up. 

”Well because it is true, Yut-Lung is a dumbass for thinking the American version is better, well he´s a dumbas in general but that´s not the point. And Eiji thinks you´re the pathetic one Shorter.” He grumbles and the laugh escape my lips before I can stop it. It´s bubbly and clear and it´s been such a long time since I last heard my own laugh. I stop abruptly, a hand over my mouth, I feel shocked and mortified that I laughed out loud. What if they think I´m mocking them?

”Sorry.” I mutter and look down at the table. Ash puts his hand on my shoulder and I wait for the harsh words, but they don´t come. Instead he squeezes my shoulder gently. 

”No need to be sorry, our argument was pretty dumb, I would also have laughed.” When I look up he’s smiling at me again. His whole face smiles just to reasure me that it´s fine, that I´ve done nothing wrong. I nod and he let´s go of my shoulder, it just takes a few seconds before he playfully bump into my shoulder and I laugh quitly at the act. 

”Your food guys.” The waitress puts our plates down with the food and I can feel my mouth watering. I really hope I will like the hamburger, even if I don´t like it I know I will eat it all. 

——-

I learned something new today, I love hamburger, especially the avocado on top. Ash was smirking like an idiot when I told him I liked it but then he frowned and said it was to bad he didn’t get to pay for me, he said he would pay for me another time we eat out. That makes my insides turn in hope, they want to eat with me again. It´s confirmation that they didn’t feel bothered with my presence. 

When I get back inside my room I put on my cookie monster pyjamas that i got from my little sister last year as a joke, and go straight to bed after brushing my teeth. I think about calling my parents but that can wait for tomorrow. It´s late and tomorrow is the first day of school, I have to be alert and not half dead in the morning. The last thing I remember thinking of before I fall a sleep is a pair of green eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. I will try and update as often as possible.
> 
> Leave a kudus and a comment about your thoughts. I love to read what you think about the story.


End file.
